Ever Night
by AndyBunny
Summary: #13. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_There is something in the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable_

_-;-_

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing but the plot and idea.

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back and this time with a new penname. AndyBunny. Anyhow, The Netherworld Academy Chronicles title has been changed into Evernight because I think that kind of title suits the story more than its former one. So, yeah, do enjoy Evernight and as always, do tell me what you think of this story.

You know the drill, people.

-;-

This is dedicated to all Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki fanatics.

-;-

_There is something in the forbidden which makes it unspeakably desirable._

_-Mark Twain_

_-The Notebook_

_-;-_

**One: Ever Night**

"**Welcome to Ever Night Academy."**

_The one fated to you will come around the place where nocturnal beings gather…_

The snow covered the entire pavement as I stood gloomily matching the peculiar aura of Ever Night Academy.

The place was filled with students already rushing in for the late semester rush. Some are wearing the assigned school uniform while some are clad in nothing but casual attire not suitable for the cold weather of the season. People stared as they passed by—more like taking a swift whiff of my smell—and backs off at the sight of some small woman waving to my direction. I leaned by the car, waiting for someone and look around the disconsolate ubiquitous shade that was the Academy. It would have been beautiful, mind you, since I was a sucker for anything vintage but what completely puts me off is the fact that people here hides a teensy secret that could set all worlds against one another aflame.

Ever Night Academy—Eternal Darkness, Abyss Break, and or Crevice of the Earth—is a school that, by evening, nurses nothing but creatures from the grave.

I promised Mom I'd be in a good mood once we get here and I wasn't one to break promises. But at the sight of how… exaggerated Ever Night Academy was, I felt my will to survive in this kind of establishment start to crumble into pieces. I looked around the ancient establishment that was probably built older that the granny of Mom's grandma and thought of how I'm going to live in this kind of place when I felt a shadow blocked the sunlight shining brightly behind me and loomed over me. I spun around, expecting to see Mom as she waved on my face the huge folder she got from the Registrar's Office with that bright smile on her face. I smiled back and got the admission folder and stared at the huge vintage looking Manila envelop on my hands.

Mom giggled beside me, a hint of childishness on her system. "Are you happy?"

One look and one can say my mother is more childish like me. She was barely twenty when she conceived me and despite the passing of time, she still looked rather… youthful. She already on her late thirties but really, she still looked as though she was a teenager fresh out of a story book—and maybe it contributes to the fact that she doesn't age at all. Mom was beautiful and childlike. She have those flat black eyes and hair wavy by the middle the shade of raven and she was damn pale. She was really beautiful—a pacifist—and she writes stuff with regards to History and other things related to the creation and origin. I wouldn't be surprise if her motto will be _make love, not war. _Aside from that, she was a few inches shorter than me, a fact that makes people who doesn't know as to mistake me as the mother and Mom as my supposed daughter. Her work makes her pretty dirty too since she was an archaeologist but still, despite looking filthy, all the more she exudes an aura of a woman who was able to obtain the things she wanted in life.

One more description to sum it all up is that she was a free spirit.

I smiled at Mom and showed her my admission form again before nodding. "Yes." I answered timidly. "I'm happy." I traced the flap of the envelop before looking up at her again. "What time is your flight again?"

But I know my Mom too well to know that she won't buy any of my excuses. She knew that I wanted to come with her on her expedition but I'm already eighteen and that I needed to focused more on my field of interest if I really wanted to become a historian like her. She knows I never really wanted to study—and live—here in Ever Night but she has such a demanding job and her next project requires her to move from place to place. She wanted me to come, but I needed to prove something too so, when she discovered the dormitory school of Ever Night, she immediately suggested that I should try schooling too—and at the same time, practicing my field on Education of History—so I could achieve whatever it was I wanted to achieve.

I deliberated, of course, since this would be the first time I'd part from her until I finally agreed to attend Ever Night as a student facilitator by night and researcher by morning.

Mom held a lock of my raven hair and smiled at me. "Misaki," she said name for the last of a thousand times. "—You know I could always make way for you. You could come with me—"

I see the sacrifice behind her eyes and I panic that I would suddenly give in so I decided to quickly interrupt her. "You know I wanted to become a Professor, Mom. This is another possibility—and it was you who keeps on telling me that when I see a chance, I should grab it, wasn't it? This is a chance. Ever Night is a good school. It would give me a better background." I got the envelope again and this time, I wave it right in front of her. "And besides, you've spent thousands of bucks to enroll me in this place. I cant just let it go to waste just like that." I smiled at her. "I don't mind teaching seniors, you know that." She mumbled something impolite and I culdnt help but laugh. "What was that you say?"

"Until you get annoyed and stabbed them with a pencil." I laughed again. Mom, pouted. "Will you really be fine here? You know you could always come to me when you need me."

I smiled at her. "Mom, I don't want you leaving your job just because of me."

Mom frowned. "You're my daughter. You aren't some trivial matter to me."

I smiled reassuringly again. "I'll be fine here so you should stop worrying now. You know me whenever I get anxious because you're such a worrywart. I'll be fine, Mom. So just suck it up—my decision, I mean."

"Fine." She says in defeat. "I'll call you once things are settled in Winchester." She trailed behind me as I got my things from the back of the car and put it all down on the ground. Mom sighed and once again, I could see the sacrifice behind her eyes as she watched me do things on my own. After I was done settling my things, I faced her and smiled. She smiled back at me. "Aoi called and he said he'd be the one to tour you around the entire University once he's done with every thing that he needs to finished."

I nodded. "I understand. I'll give him a ring later once I've settled my things, too." We stared at each other for a full minute with me ending up laughing. "Don't make it look like we won't be seeing each other forever."

She sighed. "We wouldn't know that."

"I'll be fine here, Mom. So you should be, too." I risked a quick glance on my wristwatch before smiling back at her. "Don't be worried on me. I can take care of myself, Mom. I'm a big girl now."

"You're still my baby girl, Misaki."

"Yes, yes." I drape an arm around her and dragged Mom to the driver's side. "You should go by now Mom or you might end up missing your flight—God knows you have that kind of hobby."

"Fine." She says in utter surrender. "You'd be fine, won't you? You'd miss me, right?"

"I'd be fine and I'd surely miss you." I hugged her for the last of a thousand times and places a kiss on her forehead since she was way smaller than me. "Be careful, Mom."

"You too." She took one last glance around the University as if she was suspicious about it before smiling back to me and hugs me tightly. "If something comes up, I'd come flying here to you to take you away from this place immediately. Call me, okay?"

I sighed. "Yes. Goodbye Mom."

"I'll see you very soon." Another suspicious look before she finally settled into her car, honked her horns and finally, she was gone in a cluster of trees.

I look around the Academy too, tearing the flap of the Manila envelope I was holding as soon as I was settled down on one of the nearby benches. According to the terrain map, Ever Night Academy has four educational buildings—more like castles—named Bran for Math subject, Cachtice for English-related offices, Poenari for History and Covent for Science and Alchemy related courses. Since everything all I wanted is History, I was assigned to teach on the History department and do my researches on the Historical facility where they would provide me with all the necessary materials needed for my practice as a Historian. The room I'm to stay at is inside the Coventry towers just a few walking distanced from Poenari castle. The forest surrounding the entire Academy is named Hunyad Forest that hides the school from people who would be considered as interlopers once they dare enter the forbidden school grounds of Ever Night.

I look around again, wondering how long it would be until I get sick of this place and leave on my own when something blonde and brown flashed on my peripheral view. Stunned, I snapped my head towards the direction of what I saw, ignoring other students who are loitering around the area when someone tapped me by the shoulder. I look up to the stranger in time to see Aoi—my cousin with his raven hair disheveled in a way that suited him quite well—standing before me with that infectious grin on his face.

"AOI!" I screeched and stand so I could hug him.

Aoi merely laughed. "Get off, you dork. Someone might think I have a geek loser for a girlfriend." I slapped him on his arm before surveying him from head to toe. He did the same on me. "Still the usual loser, huh?"

I scoffed at him. "And to whom do you think you're talking to?" 

"I don't know, some dork?" when my fist swung towards his direction, he was fast as he avoided it. Ha laughed again. "Loser, indeed. Welcome to Ever Night Academy, Ayuzawa."

I smiled. "Thanks. I thought you'll be ditching me like what you're always doing."

"Hm, tempting. Where's Minako?"

I shrugged. "I coerced her to leave. She looks as though she wanted to stay here too because she can't bear to part with me. You know Mom so let's just leave her as that." I looked around the Academy and sniffed the cool wind and turns back to me ever lovable cousin and smiles. "Nice school—apart from the name."

"Why, of course. Nocturnal beings occupy this place."

This is a secret to other unknowing humans but in Ever Night Academy, at exactly the break of evening, the Academy becomes invaded by nothing but creatures coming from the Abyss. This is the reason why Mom—a nocturnal being—hesitates on leaving me all by myself to this school because she think its dangerous for a human like me. It is a place filled with nightly figures that dominates more than the number of humans staying here. Nocturnal beings… creatures of the dark… demons shaped in human form to blend well with the race of mortals—they are the evening students of Ever Night Academy.

Smiling at me, Aoi lend out his hand. "Ready to explore the darkness?"

I could only laugh. "Hell yeah, I am."

.

_At last… you've finally come… my fated one…_

I woke up with a jolt, the whispers coming from my dream still echoing on the four corners of my bedroom. Disconcerted, I look around my slightly messy room, searching for the mysterious man in my dreams, and when I was finally on the right presence of mind, I shake my head and tried to shake off the remains of my lassitude. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make a good view of the silhouette and when it was safe enough to say that it was nothing but a figment of my imagination, I made me way towards the bathroom and took a quick bath to washed away fatigue off my system.

After I was done with everything I needed to do, I prepared my things since I'd be facilitating a History subject and got out of my room with all the necessary references I'd need and went right straight to Poenari where my subject is located. I walked through the gloomy corridors and admired the view outside when I noticed another silhouette standing by the fountain on the courtyard. I stared at it, wondering who could it be when I remembered that the place actually gets inhabited by nocturnal being once night falls on us.

I ignored it, waving at Aoi who waited for me by the exit of Poenari and runs towards him as he help me carry out my things. "Good evening to you, too, cousin." He nodded at me and I immediately noticed his sudden change of disposition. My forehead creased over his aura. "Is something wrong?"

"He's here."

I frowned. "Who?"

"Him."

I followed the place he was pointing out that led my eyes to the area of the red brick fountain. I didn't see anything at first because it was a bit dark but the intense pull of gravity made it impossible for me to not notice the person seated by the fountain. The dark clouds released the moon and its light, as if on cue, shone on the person Aoi was talking about; thunder sliced the skies apart and when it was bright enough to see the person properly, my eyes rounded. Holy—

"Nngh." That's what happens whenever I'd try cursing. But since the connection between my mouth and brain would somehow get disrupted, mu tongue would go short-circuited and I'd say something hard to understand—sometimes, it doesn't even sound like a normal word.

Confused, Aoi, turned to me. "What was that noise?" he asks, his forehead creasing in confusion. "It doesn't sound like a word would."

I sighed. "I get that a lot."

"Once we pass by that person, lower down you head, okay?"

"What? Why—"

"Just do it, loser." He hissed at me in irritation. Aoi pulled me with him and I followed as he says when we finally pave our path that passes by that guy seated by the fountain. But my curiosity peaked and I couldn't help but secretly dart a quick glance on the guy and was startled to see him staring at Aoi and I's direction. But technically speaking, it wasn't really surprising that he was also gazing our way. What precisely startled me were his eyes. It wasn't the usual shade I've seen before. Sure it was green and there were a lot of green-eyed people I've met before on different countries Mom and I have visited but his eyes, it was bright—almost as if it was glowing. It glowed against darkness as if it was more neon than emerald and well, what can I say? It tantalized me—his eyes did. And that strong pull I have for this person, it felt as though something was pulling me from the inside so I could collide against the body of that person seated by the bench.

_He'll come around on a place where the nocturnal gather around…_

"Aoi."

From in front of me, Aoi cursed, and it was as though he was trying to avoid him as much as he could. Aoi released my hand and faces the person standing before us now. "Takumi."

Hm… what a hunk—I shake my head internally and tried to look away even if I know it was too late now. I wondered if simply looking at him is already a sin when he's sinfully handsome and all? I stared down at Aoi since he was way smaller than me before looking up discreetly at they guy before me. Takumi, as what he's been called, looked down on me too and before I could even realized what's happening, he already took possession of my hand and suddenly kissed it.

"At last, you came." He said this and stands properly and looked down on my confused disposition. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for your arrival… Ayuzawa Misaki."

I went still while Aoi merely shook his head, as if he already expected it—as if he knows what's to happen. I stared at the guy again—at Takumi, I mean, who actually knows my name. Stalker much? "P-Pardon me?"

Aoi exhaled. "Misaki, I want you to meet my brother, Takumi." He says almost lackadaisically. "—And according to the predictions of the Ever Night office, you are the one suitable to be married to him."

I felt my jaw drop. "Excuse me?!"

.

.

"Okay, class dismissed, people." The subject professor, Maria-sensei, renounced tiredly as soon as the four o'clock—AM—bell rang. I stretched rigidly, feeling some of my limbs aching before gathering the papers of my students and passed them all up on Maria-sensei. She smiled at me—a hypnotizing smile coming from a succubus—and placed the papers in order before turning back to me. "You're dismissed for the night too, Ayuzawa-san. I don't want to keep you long enough—someone might bite my head off."

My forehead creased. "I don't understand."

She pointed out the last person seated on the last row in a corner waiting patiently—according to her—for me. "Takumi-sama awaits your arrival for years now. Don't keep him waiting any longer." She winked at me and then black bat-like wings sprouted off her back as she flew out of the room to give us privacy.

Defeated, I sighed. I wonder how long this would go? I gathered all my study materials and spun around to face Usui Takumi when it startled me to see him already standing before me. I let out a startled shriek since he really surprised me as I drop down all my things on the cold tiled floor. I cringed away, still startled. "Y-You surprised me!" I hissed at him, too shock to say anything proper.

Still wearing that poker expression he so likes to wear, he bent down to gather my things up and carried it himself. "I'm sorry." He says dully.

But I couldn't have the heart to deny him. Still awkward, I nodded. "It's okay." I pointed the books out. "You don't have to carry them. I've got it."

"I'll help you."

Dang, when he says it like that, it felt as though I have no other options for another way out. I started my bad hobby of checking him out and well, he doesn't look that bad. In fact, his body is fit enough to be a model and he had those strong arms that would make anyone feel safe inside his embrace. He isn't a talkative one and it was so obvious that he'd rather choose the company of a wall instead of being buddy-buddy with someone. I wonder how it would feel being trapped in those strong arms of his? Trounced—again—I got my bag from the floor and walked towards the door.

He remained on the spot as if he was waiting for something from me.

I faced him again. "Well, come on. What are you still waiting for?"

He remained unexpressive as he walked towards me before leaning forward to peck me on the forehead before he walked off to the darkness that was the hallway. I stood frozen on the same spot, wondering how a stranger like him could make my heart beat so fast as though hell has been chasing after me.

I shake my head. No, I'm not going to fall for his kindness. He's a demon—allegedly speaking, he wasn't supposed to be kind on me—and I'm nothing but a human with such an evanescent existence. According to Mom, another human sired my existence and he died right after months I was born because of a terminal illness leaving her immediately widowed. That's why she's against it whenever I'm concerning myself with demon males. She think it's better that I date someone who's on the same page as I do than be with someone I'll be leaving after eighty or so short-lived experience.

But then again, it was the human who doesn't have her first relationship—nor first kiss—before speaking. I sighed, ignoring his sudden display of affection—which is unnecessary—and followed him into the path of darkness.

.

.

The mornings were a busy thing as humans—unknowing humans—occupied the entire Academy. These people doesn't know the true face of Ever Night once night falls in on the dark corners of the Academy and unlike the night class, they don't live inside the school. It was prohibited for them to stay past school hours and the punishment for rule breakers is immediate expulsion.

I walked across the hall, vaguely remembering how these same halls looks after daytime and proceeded right straight to Poenari Library II and continued my research about the origin of demons like my very own mother and cousin. I scanned through pages, focusing myself on what I was to do and eagerly reading when I noticed another article with regards to the Ever Night office that deals with the accurate prediction of the future of a certain demon.

Annoyed, I went on to the next page and continued reading until my thoughts brought me back to Usui Takumi. I exhaled; saying my goodbye to research since I couldn't focused anymore before closing my books and stared out into the vast space outside in time to see a flash of brownish blond hair by the old twisted willow tree. In due time, I was able to make out Usui Takumi's very noticeable figure. I gathered my things and took the seat near the window before opening the book onto some unspecified section.

"Rule breaker." I said as I flipped through pages, making sure that no one would notice me since by daytime, demons like him are usually invisible to those without the power of Sight.

He jumped on a branch and leaned closer to me. "What are you reading?"

I pretended as if I was reading through a particular page. "The art of Prediction." I mumbled thoughtlessly. "This is the place where all predictions originated, on countries Egypt and Greece, do you agree with that?" he nodded before jumping on the table—causing it to create loud noises which earned stares from different directions—before taking the seat right in front of me. I stared at him. "People nearly notice you." I scolded.

"That's far from happening." He said timidly and looks up to meet my gaze. I flushed scarlet red and swiftly looked away before focusing my self again on what I'm reading. He watched—and he knows that I know he's watching me because he stared at me continuously after smirking. Giving up, I look up to meet his gaze. "What is your problem?"

Takumi shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Ignorance is unbecoming of you."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Ignorance is temporary." He stared at me for what seemed to be a full minute before he looked away and into the vast courtyard of the school. He suddenly seemed so far away now since he wasn't looking at me with those eyes that seem to be able to convey everything without the need for words. But then again, he was a demon—a male demon—and it was already given that they don't need words to say whatever it was that was inside their head. They use actions to express everything. I looked away when he suddenly snapped his eyes back at me.

"You're right." Takumi says, agreeing to my previous statement. "At first it could be bliss… until you get to know to know the real meaning of the truth… and then you'll finally realized the true meaning of the word happiness."

I look up at him. "What do you mean?"

He smirked almost evilly before saying, "I mean, until I get to know the prediction, I wasn't a very happy person. I've got something I wanted but I don't know what it was… until the Gray sisters told me their prediction about the human I'm subjected to be married." He looked back into the clouds again and when the sunlight hit him, I saw him winced and cringed away almost discreetly—almost. He looked back up at me. "I've waited for you for thousands of years… you can't deny me happiness now that you're here. It was all thanks to your mother and father who sired your existence. Marry me… and you wont regret it." He said it with such conviction that the only thing I could is stare at him since whenever he speaks; it was as though I've got no other way out.

I was about to retort but then he jumped on the table again and into the branch. "Of course, you don't have to answer now. Think about it a day or two… and then, you can give me your answer. Don't make me wait long… and I hope it is an answer that would make me exultant." That and he disappeared into the dark shades of the willow.

I scratched my head. Damn… don't make it sound like your happiness is left in my hands. But then again, it was indeed. And it was an engagement I found no way out.

.

.

"So, how is your student cum fiancé that stalks you like crazy?"

I scowled at Aoi and went on to eating my more humane than his food before darting a quick glance on Usui Takumi as he ate along with his friends during dinnertime. He must have noticed that I was staring at him because he suddenly snapped his eyes on my direction and winked at me before paying attention well on what the person before him is saying. I flushed beet red and looks down on my food again and when I caught on Aoi stealing some of my meat, I swiftly stab him with my chopsticks.

He pouted. "Stingy."

"I thought you don't eat cooked meat?" he snorted at me and I can't help but sigh as I darted a quick glance on Takumi again and back to Aoi. "Well, he's pretty persistence, I admire that."

"You admire that or you admire him, pick one."

I kicked him under the table. "Neither, jerk." I sighed. "But persistent he is. And when he asked me to marry him, God, it sounded as though I've got no other choices out there." I stab my meat. "It was… well… it got me speechless. I never expected someone would propose to me that way. He has got the looks, yeah but… but… we're so different, it's weird."

"That's because he's a demon, idiot." Another snort. "At such a juvenile age he had led diverse victorious feuds. Takumi was good in almost everything but it was so noticeable that he was yet to find his happiness. That's why when the Gray sisters predicted his future, he didn't allow me off anymore because he found out that, before you could even be born, you would be someone related to me. He avoided sending me to battles just so the future wouldn't be disrupted by any unnecessary events."

I stared at AOi. "Why are you telling me these now?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're a dork?" he shrugged. "Misaki, he likes you—he wouldn't have waited for you for so many years—I don't know, a thousand? More or less, I guess—if he wasn't serious about you."

"I'm not sure. I don't want to settle down when I haven't known that person well. Sure you're saying a lot of good things about him but Aoi, he's a demon." I emphasized the last word. "I'm a human."

"So?"

"So?"

"Yeah, I mean, so? So what? That's not much difference." He waved his chopsticks impolitely. I frowned at him. He said, "Converting you would come in handy. Takumi was no Crowned Prince for nothing."

"And how did you became his brother again?"

"I mean, brother by blood? We're demons, remember? Or your brain really couldn't get that much information?"

"You really can't get enough of bullying me, weren't you?" he smirked. I simply ignored him. "I can't like him that way… Aoi. He was… he was just too… too perfect for me." he frowned but thankfully enough, he didn't say anything. I look down on my food again. "I can't like him more than what he wants me to do."

"Is that your answer to my proposal?"

I stilled and alarmed, I spun around only to face Usui Takumi standing right in front of me. I scowled at him. "You weren't supposed to be eavesdropping on any conversation I'd be having with anyone." I hissed at him in annoyance. "That's foul."

He grinned slyly at me, something I have never seen him showcase on me since he's always been so gentle and kind despite being a demon. I froze when he leaned forward my ear and whispered, "You'll regret ever saying that." I cringed away from him but he was fast as he grabbed me by the arm and kept me on my spot. "And I'll make you fall so hard you'll regret ever denying me."

"What are you—" I gasped when he suddenly tilted my chin up and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. Other demons gasped and I noticed Aoi looked away as he allowed Usui Takumi assault my lips in public. That and he pushed me away.

"See you around, wifey."

.

.

And it's done. Damn, this story was damn long and strenuous! It took almost every ounce of my imagination to create something as hard as this. I hope you did enjoyed reading this. Since I can't write TBM yet—and the Grim Reaper is having some kind of trouble—I was thinking of making this into not only a three chaptered story but rather a **long one**. What do you think, people? Should I or should I not?

Anyhow, as always, do tell me what you think.

AndyBunny


	2. Chapter 2

_There is something in the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable_

_-;-_

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing but the plot and idea.

**A/N: **This one's really challenging to write. I hope that despite my absurd use of grammar, you would still find the story easier to understand. Things are getting fast so I think it would only cover up to five to six chapters. I hope you understand. But had there been a few changes, I'd immediately inform you about it. I don't want my writing style to be repetitive so I wanted a few changes on the way I write them all.

Thanks for bearing with me.

AB

-;-

This is dedicated to all Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki fanatics.

-;-

_There is something in the forbidden which makes it unspeakably desirable._

_-Mark Twain_

_-The Notebook_

_-;-_

**Two: Ever Night**

"**Welcome to Ever Night Academy."**

I stared at Usui Takumi's silhouette by the upper part of the classroom and watched him as he flirt around demons of other kinds. Maria-sensei acts as though the situation inside was nonexistent. I sighed, and continued distributing out the handouts on a handful of demons that pays attention on us despite the noise inside. When the bell rang for the end of the period, I carefully assessed papers that needed assessment before passing them all up on Maria-sensei who had that frown building up on her beautiful foreigner face. I stared at her, unable to avoid checking out the blond demon before looking up into the sky filled with nothing but dark clouds with the full moon's light illuminating all the dark corners of the Academy.

Someone laughed and I snapped my head towards the direction before gathering my things, remembering a particular someone that helped me out once before shaking my head and got out of the room.

I stayed firm on my belief. I can't fall in love with a demon even if it meant I'd end up regretting it because, in the first place, I will never regret making up such a decision. I'm one to abide by rules and I follow what Mom says like the good girl I am.

I can't fall in love with a demon like him. It's too… dangerous—yes, dangerous. Usui Takumi is dangerous and I can't allow someone like him to put my life in peril. I need to think about my actions and think more of what might happen to Mom had I been endangered— I sighed. This is weird. Why do I seem so affected? It wasn't supposed to be like this, was it not? I was supposed to befriend him and not make him into an enemy… just because I rejected his proposal. I was supposed to find him someone more suitable to him than me because I was nothing but a human. I can't live endlessly like him—my existence itself is transitory.

I decided to drop the topic about Usui Takumi when, out of nowhere, he appeared right before me with other demons tagging along him as if he was some kind of superstar. He darted a quick look on me not noticeable enough for his companions before he avoided eye contact and went on to walking beside me. girls started pushing around and I made sure I wouldn't be dragged into the mayhem by allowing them to walk ahead when he stopped walking and stared at me using that intense eyes of his.

"Why did you stop walking?" he asked, which made me gain the attention of the people he's with. "We're supposed to walk together after school, are we not?"

I look up at the demons that await my answer and damn, I can't help but blushed since he was staring at me as if I was the only thing that matters. In the end, the only thing I could do is look away. "You don't have to walk with me, I can handle myself."

I thought I heard him growl and when I look up at him again, his friend Yukimura Souichirou was already ushering people away from us. My forehead creased and I can't help but check him out again since despite the coldness of the early morning, he was wearing nothing but some dark washed jeans, sneakers and sleeveless black shirt that complimented his pale skin tone well.

I inwardly punched myself as I opened a new topic. "Where are they going—"

"I dreamed I was missing and you were so scared." He said all of a sudden as soon as everyone's gone. He looked away and into the vast darkness covering the courtyard outside as though it was some kind of black blanket. I stared at him again, some kind of unnamed emotions bubbling out of my system as I watched him spill out the real him. I looked away swiftly when he locked his eyes on me. "Will you be?"

I was confused by his question so I frowned. "Will I be what?"

"Will you be scared when I'm gone?"

I stared at him and I wondered if he was serious and was about to answer when a bat started flying towards our direction and landed right straight on Takumi's shoulder. He touched the bat and the animal leaned forward his ear as if it was saying something before it flew off again at his acknowledgement. Takumi eyed me again. "I wont coerce you anymore to fall in love with me." he says. "So, can you please stop telling everybody—to Aoi, specially—that you can't grant me what I wanted?" he looked out into the dark moon again and exhales. "I'm leaving today—"

That statement shocked me. "Where are you going? When are you coming back?"

Takumi smirked slyly before running a hand through his already disheveled brownish blonde hair. "Are you going to wait for me?"

I nodded thoughtlessly. "Yes. So tell me, where are you going?"

"A meeting to the Main office of Ever Night." He answered while looking away. "If it takes long, I'd probably be back at around midnight tomorrow. Aoi's coming with me so you'd be alone all day tomorrow. Can you handle it?"

I can't help but laughed at him. "I'm not that dependent on you two, you know."

"Seems so." He leaned forward again as if to kiss me before he paused midway just when I was anticipating for a kiss and pats my head instead. "Don't go on places where I wouldn't be able to see you, is that clear?"

I leaned away too since we're too close to be recognized as only acquaintances—and I don't want him to think that I'm anticipating for his next actions. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "What it means. Don't go to the Forest of Hunyad."

"Why?"

"Won't you ever listen to me?"

"Not without an explanation."

"So they say, curiosity kills the cat." I stared at him; daring him to say more as he exhaled and looked out into the vast Hunyad Forest. When he turned to me, he was already wearing such a serious and grave expression. "Let's just say I wasn't the most dangerous person who wanted to get close to you." I flushed and he touched my warm cheeks before smiling at me with such affection he rarely shows when we're in public. "Don't stray off to the path where my eyes couldn't reach you, are we clear on that, Ayuzawa Misaki?"

Even if I find it impossible to get in trouble here, I still nodded. "Fine."

"Good." He held me by the shoulder and gently pushes me off to the dark hallway. "You should go. You still needed to sleep since you have research every morning."

"Wait, are you still mad at me—" but I couldn't hear anything anymore apart from his chuckle and when I tried to look back, a huge throng of black bats flew past me and his chuckle echoed on the darkness that was the hallway. And when I stared down at the book I was holding, there was a black flower resting on the hard bounded cover.

.

.

The sun was hidden behind thick array of clouds as I made my way towards the History library, blending in to the afternoon lunch rush of Ever Night Academy. The clouds were opaque and dull, signaling the advent of the rain and since I hated anything cold-related, I rush to a waiting shed just in time the rain started to fall down on Ever Night's dark grounds. I stuffed all my books inside my impermeable leather backpack and made a rushed run towards the nearest café before dropping my things in a vacant table.

A waitress in a maid outfit immediately walked towards my table and greeted me a rainy good afternoon. "You don't look familiar." She starts an easy conversation with me that I enthusiastically obliged to. She poured free coffee on the coffee cup placed already on the table and smiles a cheerful one. "Transferee?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm on the graveyard shift."

"A night class student? No wonder you look far more superior than day class females." She laughed and handed me my menu book that I accepted distractedly. I shouldn't have mentioned that I was facilitating a certain night class. "Rumor has it that members of the graveyard shift are all beautiful beings—they are like Gods themselves."

I coughed on my coffee, wondering how ironic must it have been to be compared to a God when they are, in fact, creatures coming from the Abyss. I got a napkin and wiped traces of coffee off my mouth. "Not really. My co-students are like any normal people would. And oh, I'm having this moon-shaped bread."

The waitress named Erika wrote my order on her notepad and winked at me. "I'll bring it over after a few seconds."

"Okay." I was thankful when she was finally gone, I decided to open my History book and read about History Appreciation when she came around again to bring over my food. I thanked her and she greeted me another good day again and as soon as she's gone, I indulge myself again on my book. But I couldn't properly focus, not when someone else is missing so I decided to ditch the appreciation to historical poetry and focused on my food instead.

Takumi was… well, he's something. And I couldn't help but admit that I'm starting to like his character because he was pretty persistent. And God knows I have a soft spot for guys with persistence. But still, he's asking for the impossible. He wanted me to marry him and I simply can't do that. We're still children—I'm still a child—and I wasn't sure if I could commit to such kind of vow when there was something else that I wanted to do so badly. I wanted to explore the world, drink with people and learn lessons from them while carrying a single bad. I wanted to be like my mother—I wanted to be free. And I would never be able to attain that kind of freedom if I were to marry him.

Because surely, I'd feel trapped. I don't even know if I could commit to him until I die. What if something changes? What if some kind of vital emotion started to dissipate? What if just when I'm really in love with him, he realized that I wasn't the one for him because I'd eventually aged and when I'm old enough to be considered as his grandmother—

"A rainy evening to you… ojou-sama…" I stilled, and when I look up, I was welcomed by an unfamiliar face of an old woman clad in nothing but all gray clothing. She smiled at me, showing me her withering teeth before pointing out the seat before me. "May I join you?"

I looked around in hesitation, wondering why anyone hasn't noticed the old woman yet and turns back to the old woman. "Sure… er, can I get you something?"

"Your hands… may I see them?"

What is this, some kind of public future prediction? "Of course." I handed her both palms and she was about to touch me when something black sparked on both of my hands that seemed to have electrocuted her. I was startled too because I was certain I saw that too and that she saw it too because she reacted on the spark. She took her hands back and smiled at me. My forehead creased. "What was that all about?"

Again, she smiled. "Do not be frightened, my child. You are well protected by that someone who wants you with such honesty and pure love."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you shouldn't hesitate and go for it." She stands, and again, I wondered how come people aren't noticing this gray woman before me. "Do not let him wait for another longer period of time. He has been waiting for you for thousands of years… and the one fated to you will come around in a place where demons of the Abyss gather"

I blinked, and when I was done blinking, the woman was already gone before my line of sight. I looked around, too startled to say anything as I frantically searched for the woman when a flash of blonde and brown flickered on my peripheral sight. I snapped my head towards it and when I saw such a familiar view of a silhouette of a man, I swiftly left my payment for the food and gather my things out to follow the silhouette that disappeared into the thick forest that was the Hunyad.

I got into the forest and winced when I felt something break inside me. I clutched my chest and felt as if something was gone—like something became broken—as I fell down on my knees and collided down on the ground. My things dropped as well but I barely minded it because what matters is the fact that something is wrong with me.

What is Usui doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in a meeting at the Ever Night office and would be back late in the evening… right?

I shake my head, and tried to stand and balance myself on both feet before looking around the forest in search of Usui Takumi. I pushed past huge trees and willows and shrubs and was about to step forward when something—another noise—echoed behind me. I stilled, and slowly spun around to face the creator of the noise behind me only to completely regret it at the sight of such a distorted animal before me that I couldn't seem to explain the physicality properly. I covered my mouth and dumb as I were, made a dash deeper into the forest. The animal growled and when I look back, I screamed when I notice it chasing after me.

I was running as though hell is chasing after me when I made a wrong step on something soft and I ended up crashing down on a mud pit. I panicked that it could be a quicksand but when I realized I wasn't sinking, I nearly heaved out a sigh of relief—only to completely regret it when the animal—the demon—stood so tall and terrifying before me. I took one step back and ended up slipping as my head collided against the slightly softened ground. I quickly stand despite the dizziness and faced the demon animal again.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered as I though of something convenient to say—to ward off the demon because to me, it honestly looked like a demon. "I—" I got something from my pocket—a pen—and was so ready to use it for self defense when something spoke behind me.

"Now, did you learn your lesson now, Misaki?" I stilled again and spun around to face Usui Takumi standing above me. From in front of me, the animal growled and started to back away. Takumi jumped on the mud pit and before me as soon as the animal made its narrow escape, he faced me. "Good thing I came here just in time."

I was still a bit shaken. "You… you weren't supposed—"

He walked towards me and brushed traces of mud off my face before meeting my terrified eyes. "I wasn't supposed to be here, I know. But as soon as I felt the block I set around you snapped and break, I hurried in here from the Main office to get you." He flicked me on the forehead. "How could you be like this, Misaki? Do you plan to get yourself killed before you could even wed me?"

I was speechless because generally speaking, the person whom I'm denying of his happiness just saved me from my impending death. And all I could do is simply stare at him because I was scared shitless from that distorted animal that nearly ate me alive.

Takumi touched my cheek again and lifts me up to his arms before looking out straight ahead to the forest as trees moved to give way for him. "You look so scared and cold and filthy." He says and balances me in his arms as we walked off to the exit. "Let's get you to bed so we could clean you up."

I flushed beet red. "T-There's no need. I can handle—"

"Says the girl who nearly got eaten by Hunyad." He said and walks me off towards Poenari dormitory. It didn't startle me anymore that mortals can't see both of us. He must have used a charm again to keep our physical bodies hidden as he paved our way to the elevator and finally, to my room. I didn't know why but I did felt safe inside his arms, and I thought, no one would be able to hurt me when I'm beside him. But then again, I was unsuitable for him. I can't simply indulge myself from his perfection when I'm damn imperfect and freakin' flawed. I'm weak and he's strong. I can't have him protecting me forever.

I gasped when he suddenly dropped me and landed right straight on my bed. I look around, startled, only to see that we were already inside my room. I leaned away when he suddenly loomed over me and tried to press his forehead on me. "What are you—"

"Look at me." and I can't help but follow after his orders. I gazed at him and it was seconds later that I realized he had peck me on the lips for the briefest of moments. "Don't ever leave my side, Ayuzawa, do you understand that? Because my side is where you are safest."

The only thing I could do is nod as he leaned away and entered the bathroom so he could prepare it for me. He went back to me again and carried me up to bring me to the bathroom before he closed the door behind him and left me all by myself.

.

.

Aoi waved at me as soon as I entered the cafeteria and I couldn't help but be hesitant at the sight of Usui Takumi sharing our table. Demons stared at me and at him and I swear I could hear whispers coming from every corners of the huge rectangular sized room. It was almost considerable as unsafe for me but since Aoi has already seen me, there isn't anything left to do but to go all the way and to our table.

I dropped down my reading materials and acknowledged their presence. "Hi," I greeted them—more like I greeted Aoi. "—I thought you'd be back around late midnight."

Aoi snorted at me. "Well, if you haven't gotten yourself into trouble, maybe we would have gotten back more later than usual."

I glared at him but he simply grinned and continued eating. I looked away. "It isn't like I wanted to give you trouble. It's just that when I saw a glimpse of Tak—I mean, of someone I thought I know, I thoughtlessly followed it." Aoi grinned at my almost slip of the tongue before chugging in his drink. I frowned inwardly. "Sorry for giving you trouble."

"I don't mind saving you any time of the day. Just make sure you won't enter a place where I couldn't see you properly anymore. " Aoi and I stared at Takumi in astonishment and I can't help but flushed another shade of red again due to his too bold announcement. He ignored our rude gawking and leaned back on his chair, playing with the wad of napkin on his long pale and beautiful fingers. He locked his eyes on me again. "But since our work is disrupted, you would have to come with us back to the Main office."

My forehead creased. "Why?"

"I already told you, didn't I? My side is where you're safest." He stands and opted to walk towards the exit but he paused and leaned forward my ear again to whisper something. "And be prepared because I'm going to make you all mine once things are settled back at the Main office."

I blushed another harsh red and I so wanted to punch him because what he's saying is making me embarrassed but he was gone already and next thing I know, he was gone again.

Damn. He surely knows how to make me speechless.

"Told you he's possessive." Aoi said while drinking on his tea.

.

.

"Takumi? What are you—" I watched as Takumi sit by the railing of my floor-to-ceiling windows and waved at me as though what he's doing isn't considerable as trespassing and disobeying of the rules of morality since males are not allowed inside the chambers of the females. I dropped down what I was reading and rushed to the windows so I could open it. He jumped off the railings as soon as the glass windows were open and simply stared at me. I ignored the way he looks at me and rushed to him before checking out the vast space of nothingness and frowned.

I look back up at him. "As far as I'm concerned, this is the fifth floor. How were you able to do that?"

"I jumped."

Of course. That's the explanation I needed. "Thanks for summarizing your explanation." I told him and gently punches his forearms. But something sparked inside me and it felt as though, even physically speaking, my body and heart retaliates from hurting him. I shake my head, wondering why I feel so weird before looking up at him. "So, what brings you to my humble place?"

"I just wanted to see you." He answered timidly while still looking away. "Is that a bad thing now?"

I pretended to laugh. "Come on and lets get you inside. It's freezing here." I got inside and he followed me in before he occupied the rocking chair while I sit on the bed. We stared around for what seemed like an awkward minute until I finally decided to speak out. "So, can I offer you anything?"

He shakes his head. "Not really. I just wanted to see your face before I leave tonight."

My forehead creased. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'll be arranging a place for both of us to stay once we leave for the Main office tomorrow." He rocked on the chair and stares out at the blackness outside. I decided to open the lamps to allow us little light in the least since it doesn't feel good to me if we're surrounded by darkness. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around once you get to meet the Gray sisters."

"Why are heading to the Main office to meet them anyway?" I asked. "Another prediction?"

"Yes. They predicted the decision of the other demons with regards to my rule." He answered, and it felt as though it stresses him too much. "But just before they could voice it out, I felt you were in trouble so I rushed back here as soon as I can."

I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. If you hate me—"

"How could I?" he asks and suddenly stands before lying down on the side of my bed. "Can I sleep here—even for the briefest of minutes? I just really want to see your face."

I was suddenly hesitant, but he didn't seem to be the type to do anything improper so I nodded in agreement. "Why are you speaking like that? It's not like we're not going to see each other again." he patted the space next to him so I occupied it and faced him. "Are you worried whether they wouldn't hand over the throne to you?"

"Not that."

"Then what is it?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Are you sleepy now?"

"Not when you're here." I frowned when he laughed. "What is it? What's so funny?" he shakes his head again. I punched him on his kidney. "One more it's nothing and I swear I'm gonna punch you again."

Takumi laughed. "I just came here to say that once we get to the Main office, I want you to always stay on my side where you will be safest."

"Why do you keep on saying that?"

"Because it was the truth." He placed one arm under my head and pulled me closer to him. "Before they could get to you, they would have to fight me first. That's how I value you."

I flushed and I decided to not respond to him anymore as I stared into the dimly lit interior of the room and calmed myself on his also calm disposition. I shaped myself into his body and sighed when I felt him kissed me on the top of my head. "Why must you love me like this when you haven't even known me by heart."

"I waited for you because I have known you by heart." He kissed me again on my head and traced my lips with his fingers. "Just go to sleep, Misaki. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

And with just that, I was able to sleep in peace.

.

.

Ever Night has been experiencing some kind of minor problems like my laptop being invaded by some kind of destructive and damned virus. Anyhow, it might take long before I updated again so I'm informing you all about it just in case my computer refuses to open. :(. Anyhow, I won't stop writing; I just needed a few days before I could post another chapter of Ever Night. Anyhow, I'd try to post the next chapter of EN as soon as I can so I hope you'd all be patient enough to wait for it.

Thanks for supporting me and as always, do tell me what you think.

AndyBunny.


End file.
